


An Addiction to Her

by Morgana_Jones1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Demon Blood, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, literally never written smut before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Jones1/pseuds/Morgana_Jones1





	An Addiction to Her

It wasn't just the blood he wanted. Sure, he wanted to taste iron and sulphur on his tongue, every waking moment he craved the taste of it. The thickness and warmth of it on his tongue, and Ruby's soft skin under his lips as he felt the power surge inside him. But there was something else... Perhaps the way her fingers felt in his hair as he drank, perhaps the smell of her skin... Maybe this was just a side effect, a result of his dependence on her blood. In truth, it didn't really matter. All he knew was he didn't just want Ruby's blood. He wanted her. In so many ways.  
The first time he'd realised he'd been drinking from her thigh, and that was erotic enough without the way she tugged on his hair and the hot little moan that escaped her lips when he ran his tongue along the gash in her leg. Sam felt the energy grow inside him, and only stopped drinking when the heat inside him would grow no more. Sated, where his thirst was concerned anyway, Sam brushed his lips against the demon's inner thigh in thanks. To his surprise, she moaned again, and he realised he could smell her, unmistakable tangy warmth making his mouth water and his cock twitch in his jeans. Dear God, demons were not meant to smell this good. He knew he wanted to taste more than her blood.  
Positioning his head between her thighs, he flicked his eyes up to meet hers, raising an eyebrow questioningly. The look in her eyes could have spoken for her. Or rather the fact that her eyes were black orbs, something that often happened when she knew something very enjoyable was about to happen. Regardless she still nodded slowly at Sam's silent request, knowing that he needed a yes, almost like an angel in that respect, that and the fact that he too wanted her blood spilled, albeit in a rather less fatal way.  
He grazed her hip with his teeth, maintaining eye contact and making her bite her lip in anticipation. Slowly, he tugged her underwear off with his teeth, pulling them off at her feet and raising his eyebrows slightly before returning his attention to her thighs. Planting kisses and licking them, hands pushing her knees apart, spreading her open for his tongue. He blew on her swollen clit, making her legs twitch under his hands, and began to lick, slowly at first, then speeding up, massaging circles into her clit with his tongue. He was dimly aware of a rustling and gasping as Ruby tossed and grabbed at the bed sheets around her. Muttering and moaning in who knows what archaic language. Before long her hips were moving and she was grinding against his face, and not long after that she stopped and began to shake as her orgasm took over her body. Sam stroked her thigh softly with his fingers, feather light, and whispered "Thank you" into her skin, before standing up to search for her scattered clothing, he was feeling less guilty about the things they did now. They were wrong, he could feel it in his gut, but after all it was just a means to an end. The blood.  
Ruby may have been another matter.


End file.
